Enough
by seddie perfection
Summary: He isn't an idiot. Freddie knew exactly where Sam was... But nothing in this world worth having comes easy...Especially if she's a Puckett. Post iGoodbye. Bittersweet.


**Lol, so... This is my failed attempt of making a Seddie shuffle story... SO instead it's a Seddie lyric shuffle story...You'll see what I mean... It's short, and only a oneshot, but hopefully it's meaningful. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Freddie, who recently became an insomniac, at least, that's what he thinks, whispered to into the darkness of his bedroom, one long night.

Thinking about the only one worth thinking about: Sam Puckett.

* * *

_Trying to live without you is like one long sleepless night..._

* * *

Freddie isn't an idiot.

When Sam never returned back to Spencer's apartment, when he realized he might never see her again, he didn't cry.

Or wondered where she was, or worried about her well-being.

Well...No. That's a bit of a stretch.

He did worry about her. He did wonder where she was.

But that didn't last for long.

Instead of moping around daydreaming aimlessly about her whereabouts; he decided to do something about it.

When Freddie Benson has a question, he finds himself the answer.

Most of the time...

...This time.

* * *

Freddie Benson knew exactly where Sam Puckett was.

He knows how to use a computer.

Give the boy some credit, he was iCarly's technical producer!

He knows how to type in a web address.

He knows the Pear phone tracking site.

He dated Sam, he knows Sam.

He knows her icky password. (Even though he wished he didn't.)

* * *

Freddie Benson knows that Sam Puckett is, at this very moment, staying at Nonna Valentine's apartment in Venice, L.A.

He knows the address is 213 Wayburg street.

* * *

_I know I've got issues. But your pretty messed up too._

* * *

Don't call him a_ stalker_.

You want to talk stalkers? Have a pleasant conversation with his mother, who stripped him from every right of freedom, and privacy.

Thanks to that damned memory chip implanted into his brain.

Freddie just had to know where she was, to make sure that she was okay.

Not in prison, and not in danger.

Those two things seemed to like Sam.

He couldn't blame her though, it was the Puckett blood.

He does it because he cares about her. A lot.

* * *

He had to admit, it hurt knowing that she left him without a goodbye.

A "later Nub," would've sufficed.

Anything would've been better than the image that was etched into his skull. The last time he saw Sam.

Red eyes, blotched tear-stained cheeks, heaving chest, black make up slightly smeared below her eyes.

She was _sobbing_.

Although, he couldn't see it, he knew that her heart was breaking.

He couldn't tease her about crying, or remind her about keeping her so-called "tough demeanour".

He couldn't hold her close, stomp out her fears. Tell her everything was going to be fine. Promise her that she'd wake up on the Shay's couch the next day, with Carly nagging about her " Sleeping in 'til three."

Because she wouldn't.

The next day, Carly Shay would no longer even be in America.

He couldn't tug on her golden hair to make her scowl, distracting her from the reality of the moment.

Or even simply kiss away the tears on her face.

He never so much as got to say goodbye...

* * *

_You've got a piece of me... But you can have it. It's yours._

* * *

The last thing Freddie had ever said within hearing distance of Sam was, "We love you too."

To Carly.

He did. He did love Carly. As much as he loved the Sun, The Pear Store, his deceased Dad...

He loved Carly. Couldn't deny it. She was his best friend.

But when he said "We love you too," he was speaking on behalf of a sorrowful Spencer, himself, and a weeping Gibby.

The three men loved Carly. As a sister, as a friend, as a co-worker on iCarly.

But only one of them deeply loved Sam.

He was speaking to, as well as looking at Carly when he said "We love you too."

But if he'd known, known that it was goodbye for the blonde headed demon as well... he would've looked right into those blue, Puckett eyes and said:

"I love you, too."

Anything. He would've said _anything_, if he'd knew it would prevent her from leaving Seattle...Leaving him.

* * *

Freddie isn't an idiot. He knows exactly where Sam is.

As much as he would love to hop on a plane to L.A. for her...

March his feet right up to her door...

...Yell at her for leaving him...

...Or kiss her, because he couldn't stare at those lips without putting his on them...

...He couldn't.

Freddie loved Sam.

The Nub loved the Princess Puckett.

The Dork loved the Demon.

He _loved_ her.

Enough to organize a special trip to another country for Sam.

Enough to walk to the ends of the earth for Sam.

Enough to push her away from anything threatening her. Whether it be a taco truck, or a freight train.

Enough to sacrifice his life for Sam.

Freddie loved Sam.

* * *

He loved her enough... To let her go.

* * *

Freddie clutched his pillow and forced his eyes to close.

He soon falls into a deep sleep.

He could hear her laughing, she's hugging him, kissing him...She's always there with him...When he's asleep...

Until he wakes up, and those golden curls disappear.

* * *

He gets through the day, because he knows he'll see her again tonight.

And maybe, just maybe she'll come back.

* * *

_I'll love you long after you're gone gone gone... I'll love you long after your... gone... gone... gone..._

* * *

**Songs I used lines from, that don't belong to me are: I Want You Back (Jackson 5), My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson), Gone Gone Gone (Phillip Phillips).**

**Please review! It would let me know if _anybody_ is enjoying this! :P**


End file.
